Episodes
This is a complete list of MAD episodes, in the order in which they were aired. Season 1 Episode 1 "Avaturds, CSICarly" (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of Avatar, CSI: Miami and ICarly) Episode 2 "Trans-Bore-Mores, Groan Wars" (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of Transformers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Episode 3 "2012 Dalmatians, Grey's in Anime" (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians, Grey's Anatomy and Anime Characters) Episode 4 "Star Bleech, uGlee" (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of Star Trek, Glee) Episode 5 "Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition - Superman's Fortress of Solitude" (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of Wall-E and Terminator, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition ''and ''Superman) Episode 6 "Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud" (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and Peter Pan, Batman and Family Feud) Episode 7 "Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore" (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford, the Big Red Dog and Cloverfield, Big Time Rush and Mt. Rushmore) Episode 8 "Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild" (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox and Megan Fox, Man vs. Wild) Episode 9 "I Love you, Iron Man; Ben 10 Franklin" (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man, Ben 10 and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10 "Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor" (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of Clash of the Titans, Zeke and Luther and Lex Luthor) Episode 11 "S'Up, Mouse M.D." (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Up and Jersey Shore, House M.D and Mickey Mouse) Episode 12 "DaGrinchy Code;Duck " (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of Da Vinci Code and How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Chuck) Season 2 Episode 1 (13): Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and'' Disney'', Malcolm in the Middle and Middle Earth) Episode 2 (14): Pokémon Park, WWER (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of Pokémon and Jurassic Park, WWE and ER) Episode 3 (15): So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance, Yo Gagga Gagga (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon, Lady Gaga and Yo Gabba Gabba!) Episode 4 (16): Straight A Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of The A Team, Video Game Characters and America's Next Top Model) Episode 5 (17): The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half-Man (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and The Bourne Identity, Two and a Half Men) Episode 6 (18): Are You Karate Kidding Me?/Fresh Prawn of Bel Air (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of The Karate Kid, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and District 9) Episode 7 (19): Hops/Naru-210 (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of Hop and Cops, Naruto and 90210) Episode 8 (20): KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and Bee Movie, Law and Order and Shrek) Episode 9 (21): Pooh Grit / Not-a-fan-a-Montana (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and True Grit, Hannah Montana) Episode 10 (22): TBA Episode 11 (23): TBA Episode 12 (24): TBA Category:Episodes